Trigon's Arrival
by Blues32
Summary: AU Really, the title says it all. This is how The End MIGHT have went...if Raven was evil and stuff. Multiple pairings
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. How the world almost ended Reverse World style.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Trigon's Arrival"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan HQ: Raven's Room**

Raven was sleeping in her bed, Shade curled up at the foot of it. Raven suddenly began to whimper in her sleep. Shade twitched, but didn't wake up.

: **THE DAY HAS ARRIVED.**

Raven's eyes shot open and she sat up.

Raven: Father?

She looked down at herself in amazement. All over her body red glowing marks were appearing, a different shade of red then the rest of her skin. She held her arms up in front of her and slowly a smile spread across her face. The last mark over her chakra stone formed. She shook Shade awake, eager to tell someone the news. Shade yawned, his tongue folding.

Raven: Behold, Shade.

Raven pointed to the mark of Scath on her forehead.

Raven: The signs are clear. Today is the beginning of the end.

Shade blinked at her, confused. She got out of bed and got dressed. Shade felt a burning sensation on his forehead, but ignored it. He had felt similar pain since her left Raven's mirror. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He'd worry about the end later.

: CUE THEME :

**HIVE Tower: Jinx's Room**

Jinx was asleep. They had fought Dr. Light the other day and she was still sore. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. She was stunned to find that she wasn't IN bed. She was somewhere else. She had no idea where it was. She stood up, shivering. Her pajamas weren't very thick and there was a chill in the air. Jinx was on a cliff. She walked toward the edge and looked down. What she saw was devastation. Burnt buildings, destroyed statues, even corpses lining the ground. She stepped back, covering her mouth in shock.

: It's horrible, isn't it?

She spun around and gasped. Before her was a woman in a white cloak. On her forehead was a gem stone much like Raven's. She had long purple hair and her face was thin, almost gaunt. She looked at her with a sad expression.

Jinx: Who…who are you? Where am I?

: This was once Azarath. A place of peace…where everyone studied the pacifistic teachings of the Elder Azar. My name is Arella. I am Raven's mother.

Jinx was just plain confused now.

Jinx: Her mother? But…you don't look a thing like her.

Arella sighed and shook her head.

Arella: Raven didn't always look that way. Come with me.

Jinx: Whoa, hold on! What's going on here? Why am I here?

Arella: To save your world.

Jinx's eyes widened. Something about the woman's demeanor suggested that she wasn't making things up. She held out her hand. Jinx nervously took it. The world around her seemed to go back in time. The sun rose and set over and over. Suddenly the city wasn't in ruins anymore and they were smack in the middle of it. A crowd of children in robes similar to Arella's walked by them, not even noticing the strange girl in her pajamas. Arella seemed to read her mind.

Arella: They can't see or hear you. This is the past and what has already happened cannot be changed.

Trudging slowly behind the children was a little girl in white. She had short purple hair and pale white skin that rivaled Jinx's. Her face was blank and she stared at her feet as she walked. Other kids passed her, but wouldn't even glance in her direction even though she tried to make eye contact with them. She sighed and kept walking.

Arella: Believe it or not, that was once my daughter.

Jinx: That's Raven?

Arella: Yes. You see…Raven was born under horrible circumstances. So horrible that I won't show them to you. I once lived in your world. I had abusive parents…I wanted to run away from it all. I joined a cult. I was so desperate for acceptance I didn't think about what I was doing until it was too late. I…I was to give myself to the deity the cult worshipped. I thought he was some sort of God.

Arella shuddered and put her hand over her mouth to choke back the sob that escaped her throat. Jinx put her hand on her shoulder and Arella continued.

Arella: But I was wrong. …afterward, he showed his true self to me. He was Trigon the Terrible. Those horrible yellow eyes piercing into my soul…

Jinx: Trigon the Terrible! But he's…he's one of the most powerful demons in existence!

Arella: Yes, but not even he could simply create a life. Not a real one. He sought a family to rule by his side…an heir. The baby grew quickly…four glowing eyes appeared on my stomach. I wanted to die, but whenever I tried to commit suicide the cries of my baby filled my ears. I finally resolved to end it when I was saved by the people of this world. They took me in…helped me cope with my pain. When Raven was born, it was a terrible, painful birth. I begged for them to kill me, but it wasn't their way.

Time moved forward. The children were playing in the streets but Raven wasn't with them. She was sitting on the edge of the street, watching with the same expressionless face.

Jinx: …why doesn't she play with them?

Arella: It was forbidden. The Elders feared that Trigon would manipulate her through her emotions so she was trained to never experience them. She could never laugh, smile, or cry.

Jinx: That's terrible.

Arella: Yes. I wasn't allowed to do more then converse with her…and I rarely did. I admit whenever I looked at her all I saw was the horrible mistake I had made. …I…hated my child…and she knew it. At night she had dreams with Trigon in them. He would speak to her about how she was hated and feared by the people of Azarath. He told her that he would never be so cruel to her. He wouldn't ignore her…make her feel invisible. It was what she wanted. A seed of hate was planted inside her. With each passing day it grew.

Child Raven began to age along with the children around her. It stopped when she was a teenager. Her cloak was now blue.

Arella: One day she demanded that I hug her. "Just one," she begged. "One and you'll never have to do it again. It will be our secret." I refused. She told me she knew I hated her. I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't have it. All her emotions began to build inside her. Despite all our efforts to calm her down…

Raven clutched her head and fell to her knees, crying out. She made no sound, just like before. But Jinx was able to read her lips. She was screaming, "Father!" The sky turned red and the wind began to whip around them.

Arella: …she called out for him. He came for his little girl.

A vortex opened and Trigon stepped out, a triumphant look on his horrible face. Even though she knew it was just an image of the past, Jinx felt herself go weak with fear. Raven pulled at her hair as it slowly went white and her skin turned red. She smiled and began to laugh wildly as an extra set of eyes opened over her other ones.

Arella: It wasn't long before all of Azarath was destroyed. The remaining elders managed to banish Trigon and my daughter. Trigon was sent back to his realm while Raven…

Jinx: …was sent to our world.

Arella: Exactly. Trigon has been using her to strengthen his grip on your realm.

Jinx: Meaning…?

Arella sighed.

Arella: Today he has gained enough power. During the eclipse of the sun, Trigon will enter your world.

The scene changed to Jump City in utter ruins. Terrible black winged creatures flew around, eyes glowing red. In the distance Trigon could be seen, howling. Raven floated next to him, a grim smile of satisfaction on her face.

Jinx: No! No, this can't happen!

Arella: It can and will…unless something is done.

Jinx turned to Arella.

Jinx: What? What do I have to do?

Arella: Raven must go to a certain spot in order for Trigon to enter your world. If you wish to stop him…you must kill my daughter.

Jinx stared at her in disbelief.

Jinx: I…I can't. I can't just kill her.

Arella: …that is one option. You have another chance, though this one is far less likely to succeed.

Jinx: And that is?

Arella lowered her hood.

Arella: Defeat Trigon himself.

Jinx: …

Arella: If that is the path you wish to take, then you'll need these.

Arella handed her four rings.

Jinx: What are these?

Arella: The Rings of Azar. The power of the Elders that repelled Trigon lie within them. They will protect the wearers.

Jinx took them but frowned.

Jinx: There aren't enough of them. I have seven teammates.

Arella: There aren't anymore to give. Only four of your friends can help you if Trigon comes.

Jinx: How am I supposed to make a choice like that!

Arella put her hand on Jinx's shoulder.

Arella: Choose wisely.

Her face seemed to melt off, revealing a charred skull underneath.

Arella: Or your world is doomed.

Jinx sat up in bed, panting.

Jinx: A dream…it was just a dre…

She paused and opened her hand. The four rings were in them.

Jinx: …oh damn.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Cyborg and Changeling were playing video games. Starfire and Robin were eating breakfast and Terra was cheering Changeling on. Raven entered and with a wave of her hand, turned the game off.

Cyborg: Yo!

Changeling: Raven, what the hell!

Raven: **Well put, Garfield. Gather around my friends. We have much to discuss.**

Shade followed Raven in. To their confusion, the mark of Scath was on his forehead.

Robin: What the hell is that?

Raven: **The mark of my father. Shade has been chosen to be my special guardian. Today is the day, my friends.**

Raven tossed her cloak back, revealing the marks all over her body.

Raven: **Today the end of the world is nigh!**

Starfire: Your father comes?

Raven: **Indeed. Rejoice. Our day is finally at hand. You will all join us as we take over all of the mortal realm.**

Starfire smiled, but inside she was concerned. She wasn't ready for this to happen so soon. She didn't have a plan for dealing with Trigon yet. Raven frowned.

Raven: **What's wrong? I thought you wanted this.**

Starfire: I…I do.

Raven gritted her teeth.

Raven: **LIAR! I can feel your emotions, Koridan'r! You've been plotting something, haven't you?**

Starfire stood up and shook her head.

Starfire: No, I swear to you. I have nothing planned!

This was the truth. She hadn't thought of anything yet after all. Raven glowered at her for a moment before sighing.

Raven: **Very well. I'll let it go this time. Now listen carefully.**

Raven floated in front of the couch. Shade came over and made an image of the sun behind her.

Raven: **Today an eclipse of the sun will take place.**

As she spoke Shade created another sphere to put in front of the "sun".

Raven: **I must be in position before the moon moves away.**

Robin: And where is that?

Raven snapped her fingers and Shade created a map of the city. Raven smiled at him. He was so useful. She snapped her attention back toward the others.

Raven: **There's an old library located in the city. This is where I first arrived. That's where I have to be.**

Terra: Okay, hold on. What the hell are you talking about?

Raven sighed. She remembered nobody explained the deal to her.

Changeling: Well, babe, it's like this. Raven's dad is some super powerful demon that's coming to take over the world. If we agree to help, we'll be okay while everyone else suffers.

Terra: …can he…fix me?

Raven shrugged.

Raven: **Undoubtedly. The question is, why would he? I suppose I could ask him. My father loves me after all.**

The others sweatdropped. Given what they've heard about Trigon the Terrible, that didn't sound likely.

Terra: Thanks, Raven! You're the best!

Raven: **This is so true. I recommend we all start preparing. We've got a lot of work to do.**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

The HIVE looked at each other with concern. Jinx had come into the room ranting about the end of the world. They were worried for their leader's sanity. Of course, some of them lacked the subtly of keeping it to themselves. Krystal twirled her finger next to her head.

Krystal: Cuckoo! Somebody call the men in white coats. We've got a new resident for their apartments with the nice padded walls.

Jinx clenched her teeth. She was terrified of what was going to happen and they were making fun of her.

Jinx: I'm not crazy!

Jinx let out a wave of bad luck, causing the windows to crack and the springs in the sofa cushions to shoot out, sending Gizmo into the air. Mammoth caught him before he hit the floor.

Krystal: Jeez, Jinx, I was just kidding…sort of.

Jinx grabbed Krystal by her shirt and shook her.

Jinx: This is no joking matter! We're ALL going to die unless we do something!

Red X: …I think your job is becoming a bit too stressful. Maybe you should lie down.

Jinx groaned.

Jinx: Fine, fine, don't believe me, but PLEASE humor me. Just to make me feel better.

The HIVE sighed and agreed.

Blackfire: How can we help?

Jinx: Thank you. Okay. These rings will protect us from the affects of…whatever's going to happen when Trigon arrives.

Gizmo: Count again, Jinx. You don't have enough rings.  
Krystal: Or maybe she has too many teammates.

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: I know. Guys, this won't be easy…but not all of us are going to be able to fight. Some of us are going to have to count on the others to save the world.

Silence. This wasn't sounding too good.

Jinx: …I can't accept one of them, so I give them all to you. I leave it up to you.

Sonic: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have to take one.

Gizmo: Why? 'cause she's your girlfriend?

Sonic smacked the midget upside his head.

Sonic: No, you jerk. …well, yes, but also because she's the leader! She knows what's going on, we don't.

Red X: …I have to agree. If you're giving them to us, Jinx, then we say you wear one.

Jinx opened her mouth to say something, but Blackfire grabbed her mouth and held it shut.

Blackfire: We won't take no for an answer, Jinx.

Jinx: (pulling free) …you guys…I…

Krystal nudged Sonic and handed him one of the rings.

Krystal: Go on, I dare you. Put it on her.

Sonic: You're so weird.

Sonic gave Jinx the ring and she slipped it on. Krystal grabbed them both and spoke with an Irish accent.

Krystal: And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!

Sonic and Jinx blushed furiously and pulled out of Krystal's grasp.

Sonic: Cut it out.

Krystal: Aw. Okay, so who else gets one? I say Blackie does. She's the strongest out of all of us, can fly, and all that good stuff. Sounds perfect for kicking demon butt.

Blackfire: So does the power to use light any way you want.

Gizmo: …I'm out. My inventions may kick ass, but come on. Against a giant demon? I'd need a megaton detonator or something and that would take me a week.

Sonic: …and I say Red X gets the last one.

Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: Sonic, no I…

Sonic: Jinx…be rational. Red X is a talented fighter and is armed with more weapons then anyone should ever have.

Red X wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered. He choice neither.

Red X: Maybe so…but a powerful sonic blast isn't easy to replicate.

Sonic: …nope. Made up my mind.

Sonic flicked the ring over to Red X. He caught it and slipped it on. Sonic turned back to Jinx and smiled.

Sonic: Besides…it gives you another reason to win.

He beeped her nose and she smiled, blushing.

Jinx: …I won't let you down, Michael.

Sonic: I know you won't babe.

Gizmo stuck his finger toward his mouth and made a retching sound. Jinx kicked him sharply, still smiling at Sonic.

Gizmo: OW!

Mammoth: Uh…should we be DOING something to prepare for this? I mean, ain't there a way to stop Trigon from even GETTING here?

Jinx stopped smiling and sighed.

Jinx: …we have to kill Raven.

Silence.

Krystal: …we can't do that.

Jinx: I know.

Blackfire: …but maybe we should.

Everyone looked at Blackfire in shock.

Blackfire: Don't you see? If we kill Raven, we could save countless lives. Defeating Trigon will be next to impossible.

Gizmo: And I thought I was harsh.

Blackfire crossed her arms.

Blackfire: I'm a Tamaranian. We are a warrior race. Killing is a part of war. While we don't actively seek battle, we don't back down from it either. …if killing Raven will save this world…then by X'hal, we should do it.

Red X: …Raven is hardly human. Killing her would be no crime.

Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: I saw why Raven is the way she is. It's not her fault. It doesn't excuse what she's done, but it does suggest that she COULD be helped.

Blackfire: But…

Jinx: I said NO! I'm the leader here! I'm in charge and I'm telling you HIVE will NOT purposely take the life of anything remotely close to being human!

Blackfire: If we don't kill her everyone in the universe could die! Do you want that many lives on your head!

The alarm went off before the argument could continue.

Red X: …it's them.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Trigon's Arrival"**

**Chapter Two**

**Library**

By Robin's calculations, they had one hour before the eclipse began. The library was now cleared…if littered with corpses is considered clear. Sometimes they wondered why there were still people in Jump City at all.

Starfire: Now all we must do is wait, yes?

Raven: **No…this isn't the right spot…something's wrong.**

Changeling: What do you mean, this isn't the right spot! This is exactly where you told us to go.

Raven let out a shout of frustration.

Raven: **I know, I know! I don't know what's going on, all I know is that we're not in the right spot!**

The ceiling exploded with a blackbolt and the HIVE poured in.

Jinx: Raven, stop this! I know you think your father will love you if you do this, but he won't!

Raven: **Wh…what! How do you know about my…?**

Raven clenched her fists.

Raven: **Arella! That nosy bitch! She thinks she can stop me! Stop US!**

Raven was furious. How dare her mother interfere with her destiny?

Raven: **Kill them! Kill them NOW!**

Cyborg: But what about…?

Raven: **We'll find it later! Shade, DO IT!**

The mark of Scath glowed brightly. Shade leapt forward and attacked, his hands blazing with unnatural fire.

Robin: Titans, GO!

Jinx: Damn it all… HIVE, Together!

Shade's new power made him nearly impossible to beat. His bones popped back into place and he felt no pain. The HIVE were losing. Blackfire saw her chance. She took to the air and flew at Raven, hard and fast. Raven gasped and put up a shield just in time. She was slammed into the ground and forced through it. Her birthmarks started glowing brighter then ever. She looked around and realized that there was something UNDER the library.

Raven: **This is it! Thank you, Blackfire. You've done me a great service.**

Raven whistled and Shade leapt down after her, attack Blackfire. With all foes distracted, Raven approached the portal location. She smiled evilly as the markings on her body floated off and formed the doorway.

Raven: **Yes! Father, this world is yours!**

The Titans and HIVE arrived just in time to see Trigon the Terrible enter into the world of mortals.

Changeling: …holy shit.

Mammoth: Ditto.

Trigon raised his arms and bellowed. A blinding light encompassed them all.

**Streets: Who Knows How Long Later**

Jinx groaned, her head throbbing. She sat up, brushing the dirt and grime off her body. She had no idea how long she had been out…or how she got outside. She looked at her hand. The ring was glowing. She staggered to her feet, trying to fight against the spinning the world seemed to insist on doing. She stumbled into a statue. It was a weird place for it. Who'd put a statue in the middle of the road? Maybe it had gotten…wait…the statue was familiar. She backed away, her hands over her mouth.

Jinx: M…Mammoth?

Mammoth was stone. His face twisted into an expression of horror and shock. Jinx looked at the ring on her hand.

Jinx: What was I thinking? I should have given this to you…

Krystal: Nnngh…somebody stop the world, I wanna get off.

Jinx turned and started digging through the rubble. Krystal groaned as she lifted the last piece.

Jinx: Krystal? Krystal, are you okay?

Krystal: My head hurts.

Jinx: Mine too.

Krystal shook it off when she noticed Mammoth.

Krystal: Oh my god…

Jinx: I know.

Krystal: Somebody built Mammoth a statue! Why don't I get a statue! I'm hip! I'm with it!

Jinx: Krystal, that IS Mammoth.

Krystal: Oh…that's even wor…

Krystal's eyes widened.

Krystal: Blackfire! Where's Blackfire!

Krystal ran off, calling for Blackfire. Jinx swore and went after her. She grabbed Krystal by the arm.

Jinx: I'm worried too, but you can't…

Jinx trailed off as she saw all the stone people that lined the streets.

Jinx: Oh my god…the whole world…

Red X: Terrible.

Red X stepped out from behind a group of stone people.

Red X: I found Gizmo. He's just like them.

Krystal: And Blackfire?

Red X: Sorry.

Krystal: Dammit…if she's dead, they'll pay for this. I swear it.

**Mainland Across from HIVE Tower**

Terra shed a tear as she saw all the stone people around her. This was horrible. Killing them was one thing, but she knew what it was like to be turned to stone.

Terra: (whisper) We've gone too far.

Cyborg: Shh! He might hear you.

The "he" in question was Trigon. He was using the tower as a chair, the H shape being perfect for it. Raven stood by his leg. She was the only one allowed to be there.

Robin: She's right. I didn't want this.

Starfire: Truly. I thought we were going to take over the world.

Shade huffed. The mark of Scath had been removed from him and his new powers were gone. Oh well. Easy come easy go. He had to agree with his companions. All those stone people…staring blankly. It was enough to freak out even him. Then again, he had a fear of lawn gnomes.

Changeling: Well, it's too late now. He's here and there's nothing we can do.

Robin: …maybe. Maybe not.

Starfire: Have you a plan, Robin?

Robin shook his head.

Robin: Not yet, I…wait a second…

Robin noticed movement from a pile of rubble.

Cyborg: Yo…somebody's alive?

Blackfire stood, wobbling. Blood trickled from a wound on her forehead. Starfire growled.

Starfire: You! Even in the apocalypse you continue to pester me!

Robin stopped Starfire from attacking.

Starfire: Release me, Robin!

Robin: Calm down.

Robin approached Blackfire. Blackfire formed blackbolts in her hands.

Robin: Whoa, calm down. I'm not here to fight you.

Starfire: What!

Cyborg: Shh!

Blackfire clenched her teeth.

Blackfire: Yeah right. Why should I believe you?

Robin: You don't have a choice. You can either believe me, or piss that guy over there off.

Robin gestured toward Trigon. Blackfire's eyes widened.

Blackfire: Our home…

Terra: Screw your home! Look around you. Look at these people.

Blackfire took notice of all the stone people.

Blackfire: What have you done!

Terra: Please. If I had known THIS would happen I wouldn't have helped. I know what it's like.

Changeling: We screwed up, okay? We admit it.

Robin: …how are you still alive?

Blackfire: …the ring. It protects me.

Starfire: Then we shall have to crush it and…

Robin: No, Starfire. We need her.

Starfire: Pardon?

Robin: …how many of those do you have?

Blackfire: …others have them.

Robin: Interesting…including Jinx?

Blackfire didn't know why she was telling them this. They really didn't stand much to gain from attacking her now though.

Blackfire: Yes.

Robin: …then maybe we can send this guy back where he came from and undo this mess.

Back on the island Trigon opened his eyes.

Trigon: **DAUGHTER.**

Raven turned and knelt toward her father.

Raven: **Yes, Lord Trigon?**

Trigon: **IT WOULD SEEM YOUR TRUST IN THOSE MORTALS WAS MISPLACED. THEY WISH TO TURN AGAINST US.**

Raven was stunned.

Raven: **But…why?**

Trigon: **IT SEEMS THEY DON'T AGREE WITH MY METHODS. A PITY. IT MEANS THEY MUST BE ELIMINATED.**

Raven: **Father, please…maybe I can talk some sense into…**

Trigon: **NO. THEY'VE MADE THEIR CHOICE. THEY MUST BE DEALT WITH.**

Raven winced.

Trigon: **…SO DEAL WITH THEM. ALL OF THEM.**

Raven: **…yes…Lord Trigon.**

Raven turned and flew toward the mainland, her heart heavy. This was the last thing she wanted to do. The other HIVE members found Blackfire and the Titans. Jinx had been stunned into silence by the sight of the petrified Sonic. Krystal happily hugged Blackfire upon seeing her.

Robin: If the reunion is over…?

Jinx: …I don't know how to send him back…but Raven would.

Starfire: It seems unlikely that she would betray her father.

Raven: **Quite right, Starfire. I wouldn't.**

The Titans and HIVE turned to see Raven looking down at them sadly.

Raven: **…I can't believe you would turn against us. I had such high hopes for you. We could have ruled over creation.**

Changeling: Over what? There's nothing left!

Terra: You didn't say they'd be turned to stone! I'd never have helped you if I had known that!

Robin: Raven…we're putting a stop to this.

Raven: **No, you're not. …kill them.**

Lava creatures rose from the ground.

Raven: **…be quick about it. Shade…I'm disappointed in you most of all. I thought you would stick by me, no matter what.**

The combined power of the HIVE and Titans was an impressive force indeed, but Raven just kept summoning more.

Krystal: You guys deal with Trigon. I've got these things.

Starfire: She has gone mad.

Krystal: Have not. I have a high tolerance for heat…besides…

Krystal snapped her fingers and beings of light appeared next to the lava creatures, created by the light their own bodies put off, and attacked them.

Krystal: I'm an army of one.

They turned to leave but Raven moved to stop them. Before she could do anything, Shade tackled her. He made a motion toward Trigon.

Red X: …I think he wants us to continue.

Robin: Whatever. Terra, get us over there. You three, stand in front of us. The rings will block his power, making you perfect shields.

Jinx: …do as he says. His logic is sound.

Back with Shade and Raven, Raven kicked him off her.

Raven: **Damnation, Shade! Why! Why did you betray me! You of all people! I'll kill you for this!**

Shade sighed.

Raven: **You think I won't!**

Shade: (in her head) Maybe you will, maybe you won't. I won't fight you.

Raven frowned but started floating upward. If he wouldn't fight, she'd deal with the others. A shadow wrapped around her leg and pulled her back down.

Shade: I said I wouldn't fight…but I also won't let you leave.

Raven hissed.

Raven: **Fool!**

She made a motion with her hand and a stop sign uprooted itself. It flew at Shade. She expected him to go into his shadow form, but instead he let it hit him, the pole piercing his shoulder. He ripped it out, holding the bleeding wound. Raven's eyes widened for a moment before she tried to leave again. This time a wall blocked her.

Raven: **You moron. Don't you see that I'll kill you!**

Shade: …I'm not letting you pass.

Raven snarled in frustration and confusion. Why was he doing this? Why wouldn't he fight? Back over at the island the attack began. Starfire and Blackfire put their hands together and formed a massive blast to get things started. Trigon snarled and fired his eye blasts. The HIVE members got in front of the others and took the blast. Their rings fell apart, but otherwise they were fine.

Red X: …it looks like that was it.

Robin: Oh whatever. Changeling, diversionary tactic.

Changeling: Aw, man…I hate being the diversion.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Trigon's Arrival"**

**Chapter Three**

**HIVE Island**

Changeling shifted into a twisted looking humming bird and flew down. He flew into Trigon's ear and once he was in a decent position, changed into a whale beast and started howling. That part was just too cool in the cartoon to leave out. Red X launched explosive X's at Trigon as Robin flung some freeze discs. Back over on the other side, Raven slammed Shade against the wall of a building. Shade staggered to his feet and Raven backhanded him.

Raven: **You were my best friend! I opened up to you and you stab me in the back!**

Shade: You don't realize what you're doing. This isn't what you want.

Raven flung a series of bricks at him, each one hitting their mark.

Raven: **Don't tell me what I want! You don't know anything!**

Shade: You wanted to rule over humanity…you wanted to be a dark and terrible queen. Instead you've become a lackey.

Raven's eyes flared with rage. She grabbed him and wrapped her hands around his throat.

Raven: **I AM NOT A LACKEY!**

Finally Shade turned into a shadow and her fingers passed through him. He slid back a ways, just out of her reach.

Shade: Then what are you?

Raven: **I'm his daughter!**

Shade: …yes, you are. But what does it matter if you lose everything you care about?

Raven faltered for a moment before flinging a chunk of concrete at him. It hit his head and he nearly fell over. Blood flowed from the point of impact, obscuring his vision.

Shade: Are…are you having fun? Are you enjoying this?

Raven: **…no…I…**

Shade: And you never will again. You're damning yourself to an eternity of servitude and depression.

Trigon stood from the tower, clutching his ears in pain. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, hitting him in the chest. Trigon took a deep breath and blew flames down on them. They dove for cover. Starfire and Blackfire swooped past, using their eye beams on him. He swatted Blackfire and fired his own eye beams at Starfire. Terra created a hole in the ground, causing him to trip. Changeling came tumbling out of Trigon's ear, dazed from the fall.

Jinx: This isn't working! We're not doing any real damage!

Robin: Do you have a better idea?

Jinx just scowled and cast a jinx at Trigon.

Jinx: No.

Krystal blew another lava creature away.

Krystal: (panting) Five hundred seventy two…

Another.

Krystal: Five hundred seventy three.

Shade's body could take no more. He slumped over, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Blood splattered to the ground from his nose, his mouth, and the gash on his forehead. Raven grabbed him by his coat.

Raven: **…you're dying.**

Shade: Am I? I can't see.

Raven: **Why? Why couldn't you just go along with it?**

Shade: Why are you so blinded that you can't see what's wrong with what you're doing? Think back to all the good times you've had with the Titans…with me. Now think of what your life will be like when we've been killed.

Raven felt tears running down her face. She couldn't stop them anymore then she could stop the words from flowing from her mouth.

Raven: **I…I just wanted to be loved. That's all I ever wanted. But Mother and those fing elders wouldn't do it! Father is all I have left!**

Shade: …no. You've got us. …and…I've always…loved you.

Raven shook her head.

Raven: **You're…you're just an animal. I…I could never…**

Shade: You could. I know…I was there.

Shade slumped in her grasp. She shook him, but got no response.

Raven: **Shade…wake up. Shade, please. Shade, I'm ORDERING you to wake up!**

Raven laid him down and pressed her head to his chest. She pulled away, realizing that his chest was slick with blood. How had he kept going for so long? She tried again…nothing. No heart beat. Raven lowered her hood.

Raven: I…I'm sorry. Shade, you…you were right. I was a fool.

Raven's hair started gaining color, turning purple.

Raven: I was surrounded by people who cared about me, but I never noticed.

Her skin went from red to white.

Raven: And you…you who gave so much for almost nothing at all. Just a little acceptance. You…you even gave your life for it.

Raven closed her eyes. When she opened them she had but one pair. The irises were still red, but other then that they were normal. She pulled her hood back up.

Raven: **Time to end this.**

She kissed his cheek and stood up. With a snap of her fingers, the lava creatures disappeared. Krystal fell over, exhausted. Raven turned her attention back to Trigon. She arrived just as her friends were about to give up. Trigon was struck speechless by the change.

Raven: **You know, Dad…I've decided. Maybe the demon princess thing isn't working out.**

She fired a blast of dark energy from her hand. To everyone's shock, Trigon howled in pain as it crackled all over him.

Raven: **Surprised? You shouldn't be. A good demon ALWAYS plans to overthrow their ruler sooner or later. I did a little reading. Amazing what you can find in a book these days.**

She fired again.

Trigon: **YOU FOOL! YOU'RE THROWING EVERYTHING AWAY!**

Raven: **No. I had everything I wanted already. I just couldn't see it. Good bye, Father.**

Raven summoned her full power, releasing a giant bird of dark energy. It enveloped Trigon and he disappeared with a scream. In a blinding flash, all that had changed as a result of Trigon's coming was set to right. Raven landed next to her friends, panting hard.

Cyborg: Alright, Raven!

Terra: Way to kick some giant red ass!

Raven: **How can you be so happy? I caused all this…**

Starfire: True, but you also fixed it. It is as if nothing had ever happened, yes?

Raven was silent. She gathered her strength and floated away. Robin turned to Jinx.

Robin: So what now?

Jinx: …I guess we go home.

Robin: That's it? No big fight to the finish?

Jinx: Could you even fight right now?

Robin: Maybe. Could you?

Jinx: …maybe.

Robin: …let's just go home.

Raven landed back on the main land. Krystal was kneeling next to Shade. Raven knelt next to her.

Krystal: …

Raven: **While I hardly care for your feelings, I want you to know I will always regret having done…**

Krystal: …he's not dead yet.

Raven: **What! But I felt his…**

Krystal took her hand and placed it on the OTHER side of Shade's chest. Raven felt a faint heartbeat.

Krystal: Our hearts are on the left. He needs medical help, NOW.

Raven: **Move.**

Raven closed her eyes and began to heal him. His eyes fluttered open.

Raven: **…hey. I thought about what you said…and you were right. So I killed him.**

Krystal wiped a tear from her eye.

Krystal: That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Mammoth, Sonic, and Gizmo were reasonably stiff from being statues. Krystal cleared her throat and stood in front of them all.

Krystal: Okay guys…Blackfire, come over here.

Blackfire sighed and did what she said.

Krystal: I've been thinking…and…after what happened today, I don't think keeping secrets from each other is such a good idea. We have to trust each other completely. …so…Blackie and I have a confession to make.

Sonic: You ate all the brownies, didn't you?

Mammoth: No, that was me.

Sonic: …you're a butt.

Krystal: We're in love.

Gizmo: Blackfire's gay too?

Blackfire nodded, rubbing her arm nervously. Jinx pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jinx: Great…JUST great.

Krystal and Blackfire looked upset until Jinx smiled.

Jinx: Just fill Sonic's head with all sorts of ideas, why don't you?

Sonic: Huh? Hey, I wasn't thinking of anything!

Krystal: So…you don't mind? We're cool?

Red X: It's your business.

Mammoth: 'sides it's hot.

Jinx elbowed him, a look of disgust and shock on her face.

Mammoth: What? It is.

**Titan H.Q.: Raven's Room**

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting used to her new look. She had caught Robin and Changeling staring at her. Cyborg still didn't seem to notice, which to her told her she was right to think he was gay. Shade was laid out on the bed, heavily bandaged. Raven turned to him and flung her cloak back so that it didn't cover any of her leather clad body.

Raven: **What do you think?**

Shade let out a weak grunt. His chest hurt and making any sort of noise was painful. Raven smiled wickedly.

Raven: **You really think so? Well, when you're all better, we can take it for a spin.**

Shade looked surprised and made another noise. Raven sighed and took off her cloak.

Raven: Shade, you're not an animal. I was wrong. Animals don't feel the way you do. Animals wouldn't perform the sacrifices you did. Shade…I love you too.

Raven climbed onto the bed with him and kissed him gently. She pulled back and grinned the same wicked grin from before.

Raven: Don't get used to that though…I usually won't be so gentle. Now…get some sleep.

Raven laid next to him, brushing his hair with the back of her hand. Shade nuzzled her hand and closed his eyes.

**Main Room**

Terra sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Cyborg came in.

Cyborg: You still up? It's getting late.

Terra: Couldn't sleep.

Cyborg sat down on the couch behind her.

Cyborg: Something buggin' you?

Terra: …we saved a lot of people today.

Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg: Guess we did.

Terra: …it makes me confused. It makes me remember why I wanted to be a super hero.

Cyborg: You having doubts?

Terra: …yeah. I love Gar. And the thrill of killing still makes me want to do it some more but…what if I'm wrong? What if I AM just mentally ill?

Cyborg: What do you mean?

Terra was silent for a moment.

Terra: When I was a kid, I was diagnosed with a personality disorder. The doctors said that it would cause me to become vindictive and jump to irrational conclusions. If not treated it would become a serious psychosis.

Cyborg: …so what if you are? Guess that means we're all crazy.

Terra shook her head.

Terra: You don't understand. You don't see what my doubts ARE. I think…I might need mental help. I think I might need to be committed. What if I get WORSE? Sure I just kill normal people now, but how soon before meta-humans are in danger? How soon before you guys are in danger?

Cyborg: You wouldn't do that.

Terra sighed.

Terra: I didn't think I'd ever be killing people either.

**THE END**


End file.
